Reaching For Us
by BalletBaby5
Summary: Six kids, one team and one competition. Love is in the air and so is the competition. Rating just to be safe!
1. Charlie Brown Moments

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything, so please don't further my pathetic situation by suing me! Thanks!

*                                  *                                  *                                  *                                  *

            Fallen into a dreamless sleep by staring at nothing. That's what had happened to Joan Girardi during her AP Chem class. She had been experiencing what she called a 'Charlie Brown Moment'. Lishek was droning on about something, and as usual, while her mouth was moving, it all just sounded like garble to Joan. The constant drone was what had actually lulled her to sleep. She didn't know how long it had been, but she was awakened by Adam's warm breath sweeping over her cheek and the soft sound of his voice in her ear. While Joan hated to admit it, it was one of the best wakeups she had ever had in the entirety of the sixteen years she had been living.

            "Jane, wake up,"

            "Why?" she mumbled.

            "Because Lishek keeps looking over here and I'm trying to save you from a visit to your mom and Price," he laughed softly. Adam Rove's laugh echoed through her mind. If she could save one sound in a bottle, that would be it. Then she could open the bottle and hear it whenever she wanted. It was like music, and it's rarity made Joan cherish it even more when it occurred. 

            "Alright," she sighed and sat up slowly. 

"Thanks," she whispered and smiled. 

            "Hey Joan, could you pass me that barf bag beside you, you guys are making me nauseous. Thanks." Grace rolled her eyes at them. 

            "Yeah well, Grace you-"

            "_Miss _Girardi," Joan was caught mid-sentence by her teacher. 

"Perhaps you and your counterparts here could hold off on your conversations and see me after class." Joan groaned and Grace slumped over onto her desk. 

She heard snickers from the lab bench near theirs and instantly shot her brother a dirty look. 

"As well as yourself, Mr.Girardi and your partners. Now, Mr. Friedman, if you are finished, I would like to continue," Lishek turned around and continued walking amongst the desks while talking about amino acids and phosphate bases. They remained silent for the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rang, Grace made a dash for the door. 

            "I give this escape attempt about 3 seconds," Adam said and began counting down. 

"3…2…1."

            "Miss Polk!" Grace immediately froze in her tracks, realizing she'd been caught. Joan could swear she heard Grace swear under her breath, but she plastered a smile on her face as she turned around to face her teacher. 

            "Miss Lishek, I almost had the pleasure of forgetting," Grace smirked and walked back to join Joan and Adam. 

            "Miss Lishek, I must protest!" Glynis approached her teachers' desk. "While I found it humorous, I was not vocalizing this feeling of comedy and therefore cannot comprehend why I must also be punished!"

            "Woah…what?" Adam asked. 

            "She's wigging out because she wasn't laughing and doesn't get why she's getting in trouble with us," Joan explained. 

            "Oh, right," he nodded in understanding. 

            "Calm down," their teacher said. "That's not why I asked you all to stay. Although you three," she motioned to Grace, Adam, and Joan. 

"Need to save the chit chat for after class." 

            "So, umm, why are we here then?" confusion echoing in Luke's voice.

"You are here because I have chosen you as six of my most promising students, to go to the REACH competition in two weeks!"

            "Say what?" Adam demanded.

            "I'm sorry, but what the hell is a REACH competition?" Grace questioned. 

            "No need for profanity Grace. REACH is an academic competition, which high school teams made up of kids your age, from all over the country, compete to win a $5,000 prize. I am the coach of our school's team and since you are some of my most intelligent students, I have chosen you to compete this year," Miss Lishek looked very pleased with herself.

"So, how about it?" 

            "Uh, I don't know…" Adam hesitated tugging at his hat, shifting it on his head a bit. 

            "Mr. Rove, you have an incredible gift when it comes to your photographic memory. You have the capacity to retain information that not many people can. I believe you will be a valuable member of this team," his teacher coaxed. Adam still looked like he wasn't sure. A knock on the door startled everyone and Joan turned to see a middle aged man wearing a dark green suit poking his head in the door. 

            "I'm sorry, could I borrow Miss Girardi for a moment?" 

            "Of course. Joan," her teacher excused her. 

            Joan followed the man out and shut the door behind her. 

            "Join the team," was all he said. 

            "What? Oh, it's you. I should have known you'd have something to say about this. And why should I?" she questioned.

            "Because I'm recommending it," God smiled. 

            "In other words, you're not going to tell me," Joan nodded in understanding. "Just a question, when are you EVER going to tell me anything?" 

            "Happy training Joan!" God called as strolled down the hall. 

            "Oh, you are hilarious! Has anyone ever told you that!" she shouted after him. Joan sighed and went back into the chemistry class. All eyes were on her. 

            "So Joan, are you in?" Friedman asked. Joan hesitated and groaned in frustration. 

            "Fine, I'll do it," she agreed. 

            "Splendiferous!" Glynis exclaimed and Grace stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. Grace then turned to Joan and rolled her eyes.

            "If Girardi's in…then, so am I," Grace sighed, sounding as if she'd just signed her own death warrant. 

            "Yeah," came Adam's voice suddenly. He'd been so quiet that Joan had nearly forgotten that he was standing next to her. "If Jane will, then I will too." He shot her one of his hard-to-come-by-but-ever-so-adorable-when-they-do grins, making Joan's knees go weak. '_Breathe Girardi' _she thought to herself. _'This is Adam and you are just friends, remember. You are the one who wanted it that way.'_ But she couldn't help but smile back at him. She thought she heard Grace snort, but ignored it.

            "Wonderful!" Miss Lishek looked overly thrilled about this decision. 

"You are all dismissed. Take these forms home to your parents and I will see here tomorrow after school for our first practice!" 

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

Author's Note:

There it is! It is my first chapter and only my second story, so please let me know what you think! I am on a REACH team at my school, which is how I came up with this idea and it took me 3 hours to make it work with this story. Please review so I know whether or not to continue! Thanks!

~*Arwen5*~


	2. Pictures of Jane

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            "Paris?" Joan answered with uncertainty. 

            "That is incorrect, would the other team like to steal," Lishek asked. They had been doing practice games for the last hour Joan was feeling more unintelligent by the minute. Grace had given up and was lying on her desk, face practically implanted in it. 

            "Rome!" Glynis shouted out in excitement. She, Luke and Friedman waited in anticipation for the answer. 

            "That is…correct!" She smiled. They began cheering and slapping fives. Joan stared at the scoreboard, Geeks 350, Them 20.

            "Aw, are the questions too difficult for you?" Friedman mocked. Grace raised her head slightly off the desk, just enough to glare at him. 

            "There should be a law that allows people like you to be shot," she stated. 

            "Miss Polk, please restrain yourself," their teacher rolled her eyes. "However, Mr. Friedman does have a point, you three could stand for a little more studying to help you practice."

            "I don't think my brain can absorb much more yo," Adam said.

            "I find that highly unlikely Mr.Rove." 

            "Well…I could help them," Luke suggested. Joan almost burst out laughing. She knew the only reason he wanted to help them was so he could spend more time with Grace. 

            "That would be wonderful Luke! All right, I think that's enough for today. Good work everybody, and keep practicing, less than a week until game day!"

            "Thank God it's over," Joan breathed and suddenly realized the irony, laughing quietly to herself. 

            "I think my brain just caved in," Adam mumbled, massaging his forehead. They all began gathering their things and left together in silence.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The sun was just going down as Joan pulled into Adam's driveway. The warm May weather had people staying outside longer that Friday evening. Kids were riding up and down the street on their bikes, laughing with sheer delight. Their innocence made Joan smile. 

            "He's in the back," Mr. Rove called to her from the porch where he was sitting. Joan yelled thanks and made her way to the shed. She saw Adam leaning over his latest project in a deep state of concentration. She hung back slightly in the doorway watching him work. The look in his eyes, the focus was intense, as his hands glided over the scraps of metal. Joan was amazed at how gently he touched everything with his work worn hands. The delicate touch was one that specifically defined Adam. It showed the type of care he gave everything that was precious to him.

            "Are you spying on me Jane?" his voice broke her thoughts. Joan saw him smile, not even looking up.

            "How'd you know I was here?" she asked.

            "I just did. Something changes in the room when you come in, it feels different."

            Joan left the doorway and wandered over to stand beside him. 

            "What do you think?" he asked as she observed his newest creation. 

            "It's fantastic, what's it called?" she asked as she touched it lightly. 

            "It's part of a whole bunch that I've been working on for a while, kind of like an ongoing series," he explained as he pointed to at least half a dozen more on a shelf across the room. 

"I call them…" he trailed off when he turned and saw her looking at him. Their eyes locked and Adam hesitated.

"Pictures of Jane," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

            "They're beautiful," she breathed and they began moving closer together slowly. 

            "ADAM! Grace is on the phone!" his father bellowed from the porch. Startled, they both stepped apart quickly. 

            "Ummm…you should probably, uh, get that…" she said.

            "Right, yeah," Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He picked up the phone on the bench beside him.

            "Yo," he greeted Grace.

"Yeah, she's right here. Hold on," he turned to Joan.

"Grace is bored, and Luke is weirding her out. She wants us to pick up a movie and come over," Joan nodded in agreement. She was still attempting to recover from the last five minutes.

"What? Ok, one sec," he turned back to Joan. 

"She says nothing that remotely resembles a Mary Kate and Ashley romance movie, or you're dead. Alright, yeah, we'll be there soon." Adam hung up and grabbed a towel, wiping his hands. 

"We'd better hurry, she's locked herself in the bathroom to get away from your brother yo," he and Joan burst out laughing.

            "Let's go," she pulled out her car keys and he grabbed his hooded sweatshirt of one of the shelves, following her out of the shed. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Notes:

Finally! There we have it! Chapter 2! And the plot thickens! Now you have to update Admiral Lily! Thanks to dramaqween1985, Innogen, Moonlit-Jeannie, baby monkey, RFR-Shady-Lane, dokushoka79, La Diosa, and anyone else I forgot! You guys are awesome! You write such nice things, so thank you to everybody for all the support you are giving me! Well, review and I'll update, you know the drill! 

~*Arwen5*~ 

P.S.- Admiral Lily, what was in TV Guide?! Please let me know! 


	3. Group Of Seven Oreos

Disclaimer: I would love to, but unfortunately don't own anything.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The sudden silence was what awoke Adam out of his slumber. He silently cursed because he had been having the best dream. He and Joan had been at a creek on a hot sunny day. They were sitting on a blanket underneath a willow tree next to the creek. He was sketching and Joan was reading a book with her head in his lap. He would catch her looking, smiling up at him. But she would quickly go back to her book and pretend that she was reading. He would laugh to himself because secretly, he was doing the same. Adam had never felt so at peace, and he had the most wonderful feeling being with Joan. It was love, to love and be loved in return. And he wanted to keep it forever. He knew he would have to wake up but he didn't want the feeling to go away. Adam kept closing his eyes again and again, trying to get back to the dream, but it was no use. With a defeated sigh, he slowly opened his eyes. 

The credits were rolling on the movie and Joan was asleep, her head resting on his chest. Adam smiled as he watched her silently sleep, chest rising and falling in a complete rhythm. Some strands of hair had fallen into her face and Adam reached down, gently brushing them away and trying not to wake her. To him, she was perfect. Sure, she had hurt him several times, done things he wished she hadn't, but in the end it didn't matter. In the end, there had always been a reason. If he could to go back, he wouldn't change it All of those things had helped to bring them closer together. He was different now and it was because of her. He was laughing again and enjoying life. The ongoing guilt and depression was gone. The mistakes had been worth it. They were good ripples, as Joan had once told him.  

He glanced over to where Grace and Luke had been sitting, only to find them gone. As much as he wanted to stay with Joan, he needed to check what time it was. Slowly he lifted Joan off him and rested her back down on the couch. She stirred slightly, but continued to sleep. After covering her up with the blanket, Adam made his way to the kitchen. He heard voices coming from the back porch and immediately recognized Grace's laugh.

"Hey," he said as he closed the door behind him. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! Have a nice nap?" Grace smirked. She was perched on the table while Luke sat in one of the chairs. 

"Oreo?" Luke offered him from the bag that had been sitting on the table next to Grace. 

"Where's Girardi?" she asked. 

"Still sleeping on the couch," Adam ran a hand through his messy hair as he collapsed into the chair next to Luke. 

"What time is it?"

            "Ummm…it's 11pm," Luke answered after checking his watch. Adam took a couple Oreos from the bag and began twisting them. Normally, he only would eat Oreos with Joan. They would twist them apart and she would always eat the sides with filling. He hated the filling, but she had a sweet tooth for it. It was little things like that that he loved about her; it was what made her Jane. He finally separated all of his cookies and without even thinking, he set aside the halves with the filling on the table and began eating the cookie sides. Grace and Luke looked at each other.  

            "Rove…what are you doing?" Grace asked, giving him a look. He glanced from her to Luke. 

            "I'm saving the filling sides for Jane, why?" Grace and Luke looked at each other again and burst out laughing. 

"What?" Adam demanded. 

            "Nothing…nothing," Luke choked out, he and Grace still laughing but trying to hold it in. 

            "I don't like them and she does!" Adam explained. 

            "Sure dude, whatever," Grace shook her head. 

            "What don't you like?" came Joan's voice from the door as she joined them, sitting in the chair next to Adam.

            "The, uh, filing sides of the Oreos," Adam pushed them towards her. 

            "Thanks," Joan picked one of them up and began licking the filling off. 

"It's true, he always gives them to me." Grace and Luke began laughing again. 

            "What?!" Joan and Adam asked at the same time. 

            "Nothing," Grace answered.

            "Absolutely nothing," Luke assured them. Joan rolled her eyes at them.

            "We should get going," Joan picked up the two Oreos off the table and went inside, Adam following closely behind her. 

            "So…" Luke hesitated, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"We're, uh, still on for studying at my house tomorrow?" Grace grabbed the bag of cookies of off the table and looked at him.

            "Yeah," she answered. She looked at Luke and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't even think about it Geek," she brushed past him into the house, Luke at her heels.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            "I hope you have all been practicing, we are leaving on Wednesday for the competition," Lishek reminded them. It was Monday afternoon and they were having their final practice. Adam, Joan, and Grace, had spent most of their Saturday studying with Luke. 

"Alright, let's begin. Here is the opening scramble for ten points," everyone's hands were ready on their buzzers. 

"Who is the playwright that penned 'The Crucible'?" Grace surprisingly was the first one to buzz in. 

            "That would be Arthur Miller," she smirked at Freidman as she answered.

            "That is …correct, excellent job Miss Polk."

            "Lucky guess," Freidman said. Grace glared at him. 

            "You wish," she challenged.

            The game continued for forty-five minutes and Grace, Joan and Adam needed the last question to win; they were 10 points behind the Geeks. 

            "Final question," Ms. Lishek announced, looking very excited at how well they were doing. The tension was thick in the air as they all waited in anticipation.  "This is a 20 point question to end the game. What famous ensemble are these people a part of: Franklin Carmichael, Lawren Harris, A.Y. Jackson, Frank Johnston, Arthur Lismer, J.E.H. MacDonald, and F.H. Varley." There was silence and a look of udder disbelief on Glynis' face. It appeared that for the first time, she did not know the answer. For the first time since they started, no one had the answer immediately. The sound of a buzzer broke the silence and everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who had buzzed in. 

            "The Group of Seven," Adam answered. They all turned to Lishek. 

            "That is….correct! Well, it appears that Adam, Grace and Joan are our winners today!" Miss Lishek looked extremely pleased with them. Freidman and Glynis were in shock, but Luke just grinned, he was glad they had won. 

            "What's the matter, questions too hard for you?" Grace smirked at Freidman. He and Glynis began to quickly gather up their books. 

            "We have to go and study," Freidman answered and he and Glynis rushed out. 

            "Common," Grace laughed as they collected their bags. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket. 

"I say we go and celebrate victory over the Geeks." 

            "Unchallenged," Adam agreed, following the girls out. Ms. Lishek said goodnight and left as well, leaving Luke alone in the empty classroom. He sighed and began putting his Chem. Textbook in his bag; if he hurried, he could catch the next bus home. 

            "Hey Geek," he looked up and saw Grace leaning against the doorframe.

"You coming or what?" 

            "Yeah, sure," Luke said. A smile slowly spread across her face.

            "Well, hurry up then," she said and walked out. Luke listened to the jingle of her keys as she walked down the hallway and shook his head, grinning to himself as he grabbed his bag and hurried after her.   

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note: 

Wow, ok that took a long time. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I really appreciate it! Now everyone else needs to start updating their stories! Again, thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rule! PLEASE review this chapter! Remember that more reviews there are, the faster I tend to update! Enjoy!

~*Arwen5 (aka Sketchy Jane)*~ 

P.S.- You know you love the new name Shady Lane! ;) 


	4. Dare You To Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I owned Adam so I could STOP HIM FROM DATING IRIS!!!!! Sorry, still a little pissed off about Friday's episode. I also don't own _Dare You To Move_ By _Switchfoot, _but it is an awesome song and I wish I could say that I wrote it_._

This chapter is dedicated to Shady Lane and Admiral Lily, I hope this makes you feel better after the show! 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            BEEP BEEP! 

            Joan turned around to see Miss Lishek tearing into the school parking lot. Joan slid off the hood and knocked on the front windshield. Luke turned down the Rooney that they had been blasting through the speakers and got out, slamming closed the door that had been open since they arrived twenty minutes earlier. Glynis and Friedman came over from the curb where they had been sitting. Joan saw Adam's pickup truck pull in behind Lishek, who flew out of her car and came rushing over, Adam and Grace right behind her. 

            "Miss Lishek! Are you ok yo?" Adam called out.

            "Yeah, you just ran three red lights and last time I checked, that was illegal!" Grace added. 

            "Alright," Miss Lishek began as they grouped around her.

"My sister just went into labor and I have to get to the hospital. You all need to go ahead without me." 

            "What?! We can't compete without you!" Friedman demanded. 

            "I have already called them and explained the situation. Here are the directions, you are to drive straight there. You should get there by 3pm in time to compete in your first set at 4pm. By the time you're done, I'll be there," she assured them. 

            "Well, Miss Lishek are you sure this ok? I mean, what if something happens?" Joan asked.

            "My cell number is on the sheet with the directions," she began running to the car. 

"Now don't worry, you'll be fine! I'll see you there! Just remember, follow the directions!" and with that she drove away. 

            "…ok…" Adam said.

            " I guess we should…go then," Luke hesitated. Everyone seemed uneasy about leaving without their teacher.

            "Here," Grace took the directions from Joan. 

"Rove will lead, I'll navigate for him and you guys can follow us," she decided. They all agreed and Joan climbed into her car with Luke, Glynis and Friedman. She followed Adam as he pulled out of Arcadia High and out onto the open road. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Joan sighed and tried to concentrate on the road. They were in the absolute middle of nowhere in the stifling heat. The scenery had looked the same for the past hour, nothing. Joan had turned the air conditioner off because it used up more gas and she wasn't sure how far they were from the next gas station. The geeks were busy arguing over some Mars special that had been on TV the night before. When she finally focused on the road, her heart dropped and she swerved to avoid hitting Adam. 

            "Shit!" she yelled, turning the steering wheel hard to the right. She pulled over off the road and slammed on the breaks. Putting it in park, she turned the car off. Joan leaned forward on the steering wheel, taking slow deep breaths trying to steady her heart rate. She saw Grace and Adam come flying out of the truck as she and Luke got out of the car. Glynis remained in the back seat, clinging to Friedman as he tried to calm her down. Joan began examining the car, still a little shaken. The car looked fine, thankfully they had been in the middle of nowhere, nothing to hit. 

            "Joan!" she turned around at the sound of her name. Joan could tell that Adam was close to tears and he was obviously upset because he had called her Joan. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms. 

"Thank God," he held her tightly.

"We thought we'd damn near killed you!"

            "Are you guys ok?" Grace asked, joining Luke. 

            "Yeah we're fine, the car's fine. Joan's just shaken up, are you guys ok?" Luke asked, putting a hand on Grace's shoulder. 

            "I'm ok, Adam will be. He saw you guys swerve and freaked out," she reached up and covered his hand with hers and squeezed it slightly. Luke could feel her trembling. 

            "What happened?" Joan asked as Grace and Luke joined them. 

            "One of our tied blew and Adam tried to get control of the truck by slowing down and pulling over," Grace explained. 

            "We should call for help and get this fixed," Adam said, his arm still around Joan's waist. He didn't want to let go. Next to the Ramsey experience, it was the scariest moment of his life. He had watched Joan nearly get killed for the second time in his life. That night when Ramsey had pulled a gun and she was there, Adam had gone home and cried. The thought of losing Joan was too much, even if he was mad at her. But twice was too much for him to handle, especially considering he had almost caused it. 

            "Who knows how long that will take. We're going to miss our first set," Luke explained. Everyone was silent for a moment, the reality setting in. 

            "No we're not," Joan said suddenly.

            "What are you talking about! It's THERE and we're HERE," Grace explained. 

            "No, we need four to play a set. Here," Joan said, handing Grace the keys.

            "What the hell are you doing Girardi?!" Grace demanded. 

            "You guys go ahead. Adam and I will wait here and call for help on my phone. Take my car, go and play the game and we'll get there as soon as we can." 

            "No way! I'm staying with you guys!"' Grace gave her back the keys.    

            "Grace! Someone has to drive and I'm telling you that I'm in no mood to right now. Go," Joan insisted putting the keys back in her hand. 

            "Here," Adam said, handing Grace a copy of the directions that he had written out on a napkin. 

            "We'll be fine. Call Lishek as soon as you get there and tell her what happened," Joan said as they got into the car. Grace nodded and Joan shut the door but before she could move away, Grace grabbed her arm through the open window. 

            "Be careful Girardi," for the first time, Joan saw fear and anxiety in Grace's eyes.

            "Don't worry," Joan gave her a small smile. 

            "You too Rove," Grace added as Adam came up behind Joan. 

            "Drive carefully," he added. That was all they said to each other but Joan knew that there was more behind it. They had this kind of unspoken communication. They knew what the other wanted to say, without having to say it. They moved away and watched as Grace started the engine and pulled onto the road, disappearing into the distance. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "How long's it been?" Joan asked.

            "Ummm," Adam held up his watch.

"Four hours."

            "I'm calling again."

            "You've called three times already, I don't think once more is going to make a difference. The guy will come, don't worry."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "They're not coming are they," Grace said to Luke as they prepared to go into their first set.

            " They'll be here," he assured her. 

"I know they will."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "He's not coming is he," Adam sighed. The sky had turned an orangey haze. He and Joan were lying in the back of the pickup side by side on a blanket, staring up at the open sky. 

            "Phone's dead," Joan sighed, holding it up for him to see. The heat was exhausting, the air thick and sticky. 

            "I'm sorry about all this," Adam said.

            'It's not your fault," she insisted.

"I just wish that someone would come because it's late and it's getting dark and…" Joan trailed off, not even wanting to entertain the idea. 

            "Hey," Adam reached over, taking her hand. Joan turned her head to look at him. 

"You know I would never let anything happen to you."

            "I know," she smiled at him. He suddenly sat up. The sun had fully set and the moon was now rising in the sky. Joan sat up too, her legs dangling over the back of the truck. Adam slid into the front seat and flicked on the radio, switching around until he found a station he liked. He turned it up and came back to Joan. 

            "Common Jane," he took her hand, gently pulling her down off the truck. 

            "Adam," she whined. 

            "Common," he laughed.

"How often will we ever get to do this, dance under the stars in the middle of nowhere," Joan smiled as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and took in the essence that was Adam, burying her face in his t-shirt. Adam held her tighter, just enjoying Jane, his Jane.  

Welcome to the planet   
Welcome to existence   
Everyone's here   
Everyone's here   
Everybody's watching you now   
Everybody waits for you now   
What happens next   
What happens next 

Joan pulled him closer, fearing that if she let him go, she'd lose him again. 

   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened before 

Adam was a sea of mixed emotions. His mind was screaming to never let her go, to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't push her.

  
Welcome to the fallout   
Welcome to resistance   
The tension is here   
The tension is here   
Between who you are and who you could be   
Between how it is and how it should be, yeah 

"Adam, look, about before-"

"It's ok Jane, don't worry about it."

"It's not what you think…I'm scared." 

His voice came as a soft whisper in her ear.

"Just jump Joan, I'll be right here to catch you."

She pulled back slightly, their faces inches apart. Her gaze moved from his eyes to her lips and back again as she moved in closer.

"Promise?" her mouth hovered dangerously close to his. 

"Forever," he whispered. That was all she needed to hear.

   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened 

Their lips met in the softest kiss either had ever experienced. It was agonizingly slow as Joan reached up, entangling her fingers in Adam's soft hair. They finally pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathing heavily and Adam brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He brought his lips down on hers again, and Joan deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. 

   
Maybe redemption has stories to tell   
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell   
Where can you run to escape from yourself   
Where you gonna go   
Where you gonna go   
Salvation is here 

            "I think you should make another one," Joan said when they finally separated. 

            "Another what?" Joan slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

            "Sculpture. You can call this one 'Catching Jane'," Adam's face broke into a smile.

I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
I dare you to lift yourself   
To lift yourself up off the floor

 Before he could say anything, two pairs of headlights appeared and pulled over. Grace and Luke jumped out of the car. 

            "Must I do everything?" Grace smirked as the repairman pulled in beside them. 

            "Not everything…" Joan grinned.  

  
I dare you to move   
I dare you to move   
Like today never happened   
Today never happened   
Today never happened   
Today never happened before

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note:

All right, I admit, I was a little bit harsh on the show. I was very emotionally high strung in the first place when I watched it, after seeing it the second time, I can appreciate it a little better. Iris had one point from me when she asked Joan if it was ok for her to go to the concert with Adam, but she lost 3 points when she flirted with him in front of her! So basically, she was in the hole again and I still hated her. And does anyone else LOVE Grace! She's awesome! She totally made fun of Iris through the whole thing and therefore, was my hero! And I love all of the random comments during chemistry and I think she's a bit pissed about the whole Luke situation. I had to appreciate the theme of burdens though. Anyone who has been there and walked that mile knows what I'm talking about. Seeing and living with someone in that much emotional pain is not a pleasant thing. You can't even really help them because they have to want the help. I thought it was done very tastefully and I could completely understand it because I have seen it first hand my whole life. However, the whole Iris and Adam thing was enough to ruin the rest of the show and send me into emotional hell, as if my day had not been bad enough. All in all, crappy weekend and week, that just topped it all off. I had a REACH competition last week, being the reason for the delay on this chapter. We did all right, but not fantastic, another reason why the week was so freaking horrible! Yeah, so, let's hope this week is better; I hope this chapter cheered some people up! AL, I feel your pain, but it can only get better! PLEASE don't stop writing, you rock! I hope everyone has a fantabulous week and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks!

***Arwen5*** aka SkEtChY jAnE

P.S.- The chapter is sooooooooo much more effective if you read that one part with the song, while listening to the song! J 


	5. I Carried You

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. I know, it's very sad, the story of my life. I especially don't own the quote at the end. I'm not really even sure who it's written by.   

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Joan turned off the tap in the bathroom sink and threw the dirty towel into the pile that had accumulated on the floor. She had just spent the last forty-five minutes soaking in the bathtub and was feeling much better. Grace and Luke had waited a half hour with Adam and Joan as the repairman fixed the tire. They had won their first game today by thirty points, thanks to Glynis and her knowledge of health and hormones. They had all been extremely surprised. Miss Lishek however, had still not arrived yet and Joan was starting to worry. She closed off the light and entered back into the room that she shared with Glynis and Grace. Seated on the two beds, amid a pile of books were Friedman and Glynis. 

            "Oh, ummm, Joan, Miss Lishek telephoned and her sister had a baby girl and she's now on her way here," Glynis said timidly. 

            "That's good. Uh, where's Grace?" Joan asked. 

            "She and Luke went swimming half an hour ago, i.e. they went to make out," Friedman smirked. I look of sadness washed over Glynis' face and she busied herself with her books. 

            "I'm sure that's not what they're doing, I mean, common, it's Grace and Luke," Joan babbled, trying to comfort Glynis, who gave her a small smile. 

"So…ummm…what exactly are you guys doing, because you're on my bed."

            "We're studying, what does it look like," Friedman stated, as if Joan should know that. 

            "I'm sorry Joan, we just really want to be prepared for tomorrow!" Glynis apologized.

            "Oh, ummm, ok sure," Joan nodded. 

"That's cool, I guess I'll just…go do something else for a bit." But Friedman and Glynis were already buried in their books again and Joan felt like she would have been better to talk to a wall. A knock came on the door and Joan went to answer, as it was clear that neither of the other them were going to. 

            "Room service," answered a perky waiter when Joan opened the door. 

            "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong room, none of us ordered room service," she explained. The waiter held up a little slip of paper, squinting at it slightly. 

            "It says your name on it right here Joan," he smiled. Her expression immediately changed and she quickly stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

            "What do you want now! I did what you asked, I joined the team!" 

            "And you're doing a fine job. But it's not over yet. Grace is going to talk soon, so make sure you listen. And Glynis, just be kind to her Joan, she needs a friend right now," God explained.

            "That's it?" she asked, surprised.

            "That's all."

            "Oh…ok, that doesn't sound too bad. Wait, this is too easy-" But God cut her off.

            "Look at that! I did have the wrong room! Sorry about that. Well, I should be off, get this to the right room," and he began to walk down the hall leaving Joan standing out there in her pyjama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Oh and Joan, trust him." 

            "Wait! What's that supposed to mean?! And that can't be it?! It's too easy!" she called after him. But all God responded with, was one of his signature waves, not even turning around. Joan rolled her eyes and went to go back into her room, but then remembered Friedman and Glynis. 

            "Great," she groaned. She walked to the room next to hers and knocked. 

            "Yo Luke I thought you had your own key, I- oh, Jane it's you," Adam smiled as he opened the door. He was wearing flannel pyjama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair tousled. He beckoned her inside and shut the door. 

            "Sorry, were you sleeping?" Joan asked.

            "No, not this early," Adam laughed. He picked up the remote and flicked off the TV.

            "Is it ok if I hang out here for a while? Luke and Grace went to the pool and Glynis and Friedman have occupied my bed," she saw a look of surprise cross Adam's face.

"Oh no! Not like that! They're studying and their books are on my bed!" Joan assured him. Adam looked very relieved and they both burst out laughing.

"Ew, I now have a totally nasty picture in my head because of you!" 

            "Sorry, but that was entirely your fault" Adam said as they both attempted to calm down. Still laughing, Adam excused himself and went to the washroom. As he disappeared into the bathroom, Joan wandered around the room. She opened up the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. The warm air enveloped her and she rested her hands on the steel railing, staring off into the distance. So many things had happened in the last twenty-four hours, some that she wasn't sure how she felt about. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and Adam's warm breath on her cheek. 

            "Nice night."

            "Yeah," she sighed and leaned back, resting on him. 

            "Adam?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I'm sorry."

            "For what?" he asked, Joan could hear the confusion in his voice. 

            "For how I treated you, you know with Iris and everything. Telling you I wasn't ready, but not wanting you to be with anyone else, wasn't fair to you. I still don't know if I'm ready though," her voice lowered to a whisper as she said the last part. She slowly turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. 

"You're too important to me to make another mistake." 

            "Jane," he breathed. Adam had never been very good with words and saying how he felt, but if there was a time that he needed to be, this was it. He pulled her into his arms and held her. God she smelled good. He kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"I…I think that us not even trying this would hurt me more than anything you could ever do to me. That thing with Iris was kind of my fault to. I mean, sure, I liked Iris and all, but she wasn't you…" Joan pulled back to look at him. He searched her eyes for some type of sign.

"And what I wanted and still do…is you." He let go of her and walked back inside. Joan ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

            "Adam," she followed him in and watched as he paced the room. 

            "Joan, I don't want to feel like this, like I have to wait all of the time! I want to be able to see other people, but I can't!" His voice began escalating as he continued. 

            "I know," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She was turned away from him, she couldn't look at him. 

            "All I keep thinking about is you! You've hurt me so badly, and I know I said I was over it and I am! But even then, _even then_, I couldn't be mad at you! I tried so hard!! But I couldn't do it because I still…" Joan could see his bottom lip trembling. He turned away from and she heard him let out a soft sob, thinking she couldn't hear him. 

            "Adam…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she breathed and flew out of the room before he could stop her. Slamming the door behind her, she fell back against it. She buried her face in her hands as she listened to him cry. It was more then she could handle, she'd never heard him cry. Even when they read the letter from his mother, he hadn't made a sound. Joan listened, knowing that she had done this. She had to get away; she bolted down the hall in an attempt to escape. She felt herself run straight into someone and instead of falling down, she felt their arms come around her. She looked up to see God, as she had for the very first time, smiling down at her. Joan burst into tears all over again. But instead of giving her some words of wisdom, he just held her, letting her cry.

The man looked and saw that during the darkest hours of his life, there was only one set of footprints. "Lord, why in the most troublesome times of my life would you abandon me?" the man asked. God smiled and answered: "My child, I would never leave you. The times when you see only one set of footprints in the sand, that was when I carried you." 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

Author's Note:

Alright, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. This took me forever to write because I had it all written and then I changed it cause I liked this better. What can I say; I've got to go with the creative juices! I was also a little slow because of the lack of reviews that I received for the last chapter. It was actually very upsetting and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue after this chapter because there are only a few people expressing an interest in reading this story. And well, what's the point of writing this if no one is going to read it? Anyway, for those of you who are reading, enjoy! And to those of you that did review, thanks SOOOOOOO much!!!! You have no idea how much it meant to me! You guys rock! Well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 

***Arwen5*  **aKa SkEtChY jAnE

            


	6. Be Not Afraid

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Joan awoke the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a bus. Her eyes were still all red and puffy from crying so hard. She opened her eyes to see Grace sitting on the edge of her bed holding a glass on water. 

            "Here," she said, immediately dropping some Tylenol into Joan's hand and passing her the glass. 

            "Thanks," Joan mumbled before downing the pills. She lay back on her pillow and pulled the covers over her again. She didn't want to leave the room for the rest of the trip. Grace remained there, looking rather uncomfortable. 

            "So…um, Rove told me what happened," Joan nodded sadly. Ever since the debate team incident, Joan and Grace had been closer than ever. While Grace was still Grace, she had opened up to Joan a bit more. A level of trust had been established between them. There was a sharp knock on the door and Grace let out a sigh of frustration as she got up to answer it. 

            "Oh, Miss Lishek, uh, hey."

            "Morning Miss Polk. Where are Joan and Glynis?"

            "Glynis and Friedman have been downstairs reviewing since six this morning and Joan is in the room. She's still um, primping."

            "Well, you and Miss Girardi need to be downstairs in twenty minutes, we're competing," Miss Lishek reminded her and then proceeded next door to talk to the boys. Grace slammed the door shut and came back over to Joan. 

            "Up Girardi," she demanded. 

"You have to get dressed and come compete and we have this dinner/dance thing that we have to go to tonight and I am NOT alone with the Geeks and Rove who's probably in the same state you're in. I am not going to be the only moron who has to wear a dress! If I have to suffer, than so do you!" Grace demanded, tugging the covers off of Joan. Grumbling, Joan dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom, taking the clothes that Grace handed her on the way. The minute Joan shut the door, Grace slipped out. She pounded on the boys' door until Luke answered. 

            "Grace!" Luke quickly looked behind him and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. 

            "Well?" she asked.

            "He's in the bathroom changing."

            "So is your sister." 

            "Good, this is good."

            "This better work geek," Grace began to walk away but Luke grabbed her arm to stop her. 

            "Grace wait. About last night, at the pool, I-"

            "It's already been forgotten," Grace insisted, looking very uncomfortable. Luke stepped closer to her. 

            "What if I don't want it to be," he whispered. Grace opened her mouth to protest, but Luke quickly captured it with his own. He kissed her deeply, trying to make her understand. He felt that with Grace, it was all about actions, not words. When he finally pulled away, he locked eyes with her for a moment and then disappeared back inside his room.   

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "That was fantastic team!" Miss Lishek praised them as they got up from the competition table. They had just won again and had yet to be beaten. Joan had sat out during the first game, but played the second one during the afternoon.

"Well, the dinner is in an hour so you should all go scoot and get ready!" Grace grumbled and walked away, avoiding Luke completely. Joan followed her, giving Adam the same treatment. The boys and girls took separate elevators upstairs in silence. As soon as they got into the room, Joan climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her. Glynis sat on her bed as Grace went into the bathroom. 

            "Umm…Joan?" Glynis said timidly. Joan sat up in bed and looked at her.

            "I was, uh, wondering…could you help me with my hair and makeup?" Joan looked at her in surprise and then remembered what God had said. 

            "Uh, yeah, I guess so, Joan agreed, climbing out of bed. She beckoned Glynis to come and sit at the vanity and began to get started. 

"First things first. I'm going to introduce you to these things called tweezers."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            "Glynis! Common! Come out so we can see you!" Joan whined. Glynis had been in the bathroom getting changed for the last twenty minutes. The door opened and she stepped out. Her hair swept up and make-up on, Glynis was wearing a long strapless black dress. It hugged her body and reached the floor. 

            "Girardi, I'm impressed," Grace nodded. She was wearing a plum knee-length strapless dress. Joan smiled to herself for the first time all day. A knock on the door made Glynis jump. Joan opened it to see Friedman and Luke there. Friedman's eyes got large the minute he saw Glynis. 

            "Wow…" was all he could manage. She blushed and took his hand, exiting the room. 

            "Ladies," Luke offered them both of his arms. 

            "You guys go ahead," Joan smiled.

"I'll be down in a second." Grace gave her a strange look, but Joan just smiled and told her to go. After they reluctantly left, Joan went back into the bathroom. Her hair was straight and half swept up. She tugged at the spaghetti straps on her long red dress. It had embroidered flowers on the bodice. When she looked into the mirror, she let out a scream, seeing a reflection other than her own. 

            "Be not afraid Joan," God told her as he had the night she had taken out the trash and he'd shown up. 

            "What do you want!" She demanded. 

            "Just to talk," he said, sitting down the edge of the bathtub. Joan rolled her eyes and leaned against the bathroom counter. 

            "Is this about Adam?" she asked. God nodded.

            "Why didn't you trust him?" he asked.

            "You know why!" Joan spat angrily. 

            "Fear, yes I know. But, what kind of life is one that is controlled by fear. Joan, there are times when you are just going to have to let go and trust that I will be with you. You need to have a little faith in yourself, Adam does." And with that, God walked out, leaving Joan alone in the bathroom to contemplate her decision.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *      

            The bright lights strung around the room twinkled as the guests danced. Joan entered the room and looked around, trying to find everyone. Miss Lishek was busy talking to one of the other teachers. Glynis and Friedman were on the dance floor, trying to dance and kiss at the same time. 

            "Geek love, isn't it wonderful," came a laugh in her ear. 

            "Hey Luke."

            "You look great, really Joan," and Joan could tell that he really meant it. 

            "Not so bad yourself hot stuff," she laughed.

"I bet you're a babe magnet." Luke grinned.

            "Yeah, but you're the only girl I want to dance with right now. Common," he took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. 

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"           

"Thanks."

"Joan, you're my sister, you always come first. No matter how much you call me a geek and stuff, we've had some good times together."

            "Yeah, like that pathetic attempt at a party," she laughed. 

            "It was still okay, I mean, we didn't get caught. I think that was the thrill of it, us doing something we knew mom and dad would kill us for if they knew."

            "Unchallenged."

            "Oh hey, there's Grace! Mind if we switch? Thanks," Luke said and before Joan knew it she and Adam had been pushed together and Grace and Luke were dancing away from them. Adam looked at her the way he had when he was still mad about her smashing his art. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

            "Adam wait," he turned to look at her and she didn't know what to say next. Talk of the party with Luke still fresh in her mind; Joan said the first thing she could think of. 

            "Hey, you want to dance?" She could tell that Adam remembered too. He opened his arms to her the same way he had that night and she accepted, like she did before. They swayed slowly to the music. 

            "Jane, we can't keep doing this," Adam whispered. 

            "I know. I want something with you, but I need you to understand me. You're going to have to accept that I'm probably going to hurt you and make a lot of mistakes." 

            "Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, smashing my art was pretty traumatic, what could be worse?"

            "Believe, I'm sure I'd find something," Joan mumbled. She pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

            "We'll go really slow Jane, I swear. I just can't keep living like this."

            "Promise me one thing."

            "What?"

            "That no matter what happens I'll always have you in my life."

            "You've got me for life Girardi, I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not." Joan smiled.

            "Well Mr.Rove, I think we have a deal."

            "You know," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Deals are usually sealed somehow," and with that, he leaned down and kissed her. This was much different from their first one. When the broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Joan only waited a few minutes before pulling him closer for another one. 

            "This is definitely a plus," she told him when she finally forfeited his lips. 

            "Unchallenged Jane, unchallenged."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The two days went beautifully. They remained unbeatable, and everyone seemed to be happier now. Even Miss Lishek had exchanged phone numbers with the teacher from the dance. Joan and Adam were enjoying the new level their relationship had moved to. They were now preparing to go to Nationals as the first place team from their state. The six team members and their teacher were packing all of their stuff into the cars when Joan's cell phone rang. After fishing around for several minutes inside her bag, she pulled it out. 

            "Hello? Hi Dad! No we're great!" she squeezed Adams hand as she said that.

"Dad? Daddy, what's wrong? …Oh my God…"

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note:

Oh My God!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Barbara my darling, you have totally been forgiven for how traumatic the last two episodes have been!!! Last night completely made up for it! That was fantastic! I was hyperventilating I was so happy! You can ask my mom, she was the one sitting there telling me to breathe and stop screaming. Joan and Adam forever!!!!!! Dun dun dun! Ok, this chapter was kind of low key, but believe me, it's going to get more exciting. This was kind of a filler to fix the Adam/Joan thing. Anyway, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to those of you who did review! You all wrote such nice things! You guys rock! Well, review review review and I will keep posting! Thanks again for all of the support and encouragement!

***Arwen5*  **_ aKa SkEtChY jAnE    _


	7. No One's Fault

Disclaimer: Common, everyone already knows I don't own anything. That's pretty much a given. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Death. To Adam, that was what this place was. The smell, feel, everything about the hospital resembled death for him. But he was here none the less. Because Joan needed him. He stopped as he got closer to her and watched as she stared into space, into nothing. He knew what was going through her head right now, he'd felt the same way. Joan had already been in to see her mother and hadn't spoken since. She hadn't said a word, hadn't shed a tear. All she had done was nod her head and pretend to be calm since she'd received the phone call from her father that morning. Chief Girardi had come home from work to find her on the floor at the bottom of the stairs unconscious, laundry lying scattered next to her. They thought that she had fallen down the stairs while trying to take the pile of dirty laundry to the laundry room. Mr.Girardi didn't know how long she'd been lying there. Mrs.Girardi had been unconscious since she'd arrived in the Emergency Room via ambulance seven hours earlier. They'd treated her with four broken ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, a sprained ankle, and twelve stitches on the back of her head. The doctors had no idea when or if she would wake up, and if she did, what kind of head injuries she'd received. Chief Girardi's voice broke Adam's thoughts as he came up behind him.

"Take her home Adam." Adam turned around to see his worried face. For once, Adam saw Mr.Girardi's age on him. All of the lines from years of stress and worry had become suddenly prominent. Each line told some type of story. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Take her home son. Hele-Mrs.Girardi will be fine," Will attempted to smile, but Adam could see the concern in his eyes. 

"Sure thing Chief Girardi." 

Will patted Adam's back as he walked past him to Joan. He knelt down in front of her and looked to be explaining it to her. Joan just nodded, gave him a quick hug and got up to leave. They drove all the way to her house in silence and Adam wanted to say something, but Joan quickly climbed out of the truck as soon as he pulled in the driveway. He followed her inside, but stopped, as Joan had halted in the middle of the hall. The laundry was still sitting in the hall. They both stared at it for what felt like hours. Suddenly, Joan bent down and began to pick it up. Adam approached her carefully. 

"Jane," his voice was no more than a whisper.

"What are you doing?"

            "Picking up the laundry. Someone has to do it….because…she-she can't and…" Adam heard her voice beginning to crack as she stood there holding bits of the laundry. 

"See…it's my laundry, she was doing m-my laundry. If I had…if I had of been here…" Adam stood in front of her and began gently trying to pry the laundry from her hands, but she held on tight.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!" Joan screamed and broke down sobbing. Adam took the laundry from her hands and threw it back on the floor. He drew her into his arms and held her as her body shook from her cries. 

            "It's not your fault Joan, never think that."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Luke and Grace sat on the front porch of the Girardi house in silence as the sun went down. Grace didn't know what to say to Luke to possibly help him. Grace never liked to admit that she got attached to people, but Mrs.Girardi had grown on her and Grace saw her as kind of a mother. While she knew she had to be strong for Luke, she was finding it hard to be strong for herself right now. She reached out and took hold of Luke's hand. 

            "I'm sorry, I don't know how to help you…" she trailed off. He turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

            "You being here is enough, that helps me."

            "She's gonna be okay Luke, your mom doesn't give up that easily. Not on Joan, or Rove, or…me. She'll pull through this," Grace nodded, staring straight ahead. She was trying harder to reassure herself.

            "Yeah," Luke laughed softly. 

"She's like that isn't she."

            Grace saw a tear rolling down his cheek and he sniffled quietly. She knew he was trying not to cry in front of her. 

            "Hey," she whispered. He turned to face her and she pulled him into a hug. Luke let out a muffled sob and Grace pulled him closer, attempting to comfort him in the only way she knew how. 

            "She's like that, always worrying about us first," Luke cried. Grace didn't know how to respond to that, so she did the only thing she could think of, she held him tighter.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The clock read 2 am when Joan finally woke up. She remembered Adam carrying her up to her room, but nothing after that. She rolled over in her bed to see him asleep in a chair beside her bed. She carefully climbed out of bed and tiptoed into the hall. Peering down the stairs, she saw that Grace and Luke were asleep on the couch in the living room. Rebecca had called Mr.Girardi at the hospital and said that Kevin was at their apartment and he was a wreck, so she would bring him by tomorrow. Joan washed her face and got a drink before heading back to her room. She leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead, causing him to stir awake. 

            "Hi," he whispered and pulled her into his lap. 

"How are you feeling?" Joan shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. 

            "I have a headache," she rasped. Joan buried her face in Adam's hoodie and breathed in his scent. 

            "You should get back into bed, it's late and you need to rest," he said and ushered her back into bed, tucking her in. She grabbed his hand as he went to go back to the chair. 

            "It's big enough for both of us."

            "Jane, I-"

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. I don't think I can. Please Adam, just stay with me."

Adam sighed and slipped off his shoes. He lifted the covers and climbed in next to her. She nestled up against him as he drew her into his arms.

"Adam."

"Hmmmm."

"I'm scarred." 

"Me too Jane, me too. It's going to be ok though. I promise."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything…night."

"Night."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

            Adam was in complete and total shock. That had certainly woken him up. It took him a few moments to gather himself before he could finally speak again. 

            "I love you too Jane."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note: 

Ok, this is a short chapter, I know. I'm sorry for it's length; it's just a filler until later in the week when I can write more. I'm in the middle of getting over the flu, studying for a massive history test, and writing a history paper. It sucks, but I am happy because I HAVE TICKETS TO ROONEY!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOO HOOOO!!!!! Sorry 'bout that, I'm just extremely excited! I adore Rooney! Anywaz, so glad they finally fixed the site! I thought no one was reviewing my story and it made me sad L But I am good now. Well, review this one and let me know how you think this idea is going. Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing!

**Arwen5**      aKa SkEtChY jAnE

P.S.- Joan and Adam DID NOT I repeat DID NOT "sleep together". It was a simple gesture of Adam trying to protect her. Just for those of you who possibly got the wrong idea. I don't believe in pre-marital sex. 


	8. Perfectly Dysfunctional

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I am pathetic. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Joan's alarm rang at 7am on Monday morning. She begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed and towards the shower. As the soap ran through her hair, she couldn't recall setting her alarm the night before. After she dressed and dried her hair, Joan travelled down to the kitchen. She entered to see Adam, Luke and Grace sitting at the table eating. 

            "What's going on?" she asked. The fridge door closed and Joan suddenly noticed Rebecca was there. 

            "Morning Joan," she said and handed her a plate of pancakes. 

            "Um, hi Rebecca…" Joan sat down at the table next to Adam. Joan stared at the pancakes before pushing them away from her. Adam looked at her worriedly. 

            "I'm not hungry," she shrugged. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Grace started clearing the plates off of the table. 

            "Your dad is at the hospital with Kevin and they're going to stay with your mom, so I'm going to crash here with you guys until they come home. I'll drive you to school and-" Joan cut Rebecca off. 

            "Wait, we're going to school? I want to go and be with mom."

            "Joan, your dad wants you go to school, he promised that if anything changed he'd come and get you right away." 

            Joan nodded but she still didn't want to go. How could she walk in and see someone else doing her mom's job. Regardless, they all got up and grabbed their bags. 

            "Here," Rebecca said, handing them each a paper bag. 

            "What's this yo?" Adam asked. 

            "I made a lunch for each of you," she smiled. Grace looked confused, but took it anyhow. 

"Common guys, I'll take you to school on my way to the paper."

            Grace and Luke followed her out to the car, but Adam stopped in the doorway when he saw that Joan wasn't following. He saw the fear in her eyes and approached her, taking her hand in his. 

            "She would want you to go," he said. Joan drew in a shaky breath. 

            "I know…but I should be with her."

            "You know that if she could, she would tell you to go to school. She wouldn't want you sitting in the hospital with her, seeing her like this." 

            "I guess you're right," Joan sighed. 

"She would say that wouldn't she," she laughed softly. Joan wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She went out to the car and he followed but stopped before closing the door. He stared at the Girardi's kitchen and Adam could swear he saw Mrs.Girardi standing at the counter asking him if he wanted some breakfast. He sighed and looked back once more before shutting the door behind him.   

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The house was silent. The only sound was the ticking of the clock that read 9pm as they all sat in the kitchen. Rebecca was at the hospital, but had taken them all home after visiting Mrs.Girardi. Grace was sitting on the floor in front of the fridge while Luke sat with his head in his hands at the table. Adam was perched on the counter with Joan resting against him, his arms wrapped around her. The silence floated eerily through the kitchen as they waited. Suddenly the phone rang, startling everyone. They all stared at it as it vibrated, but no one moved. Finally Joan stepped away from Adam and picked up the phone. 

            "H-hello?" Joan's voice was shaking as she answered. 

"Hi daddy… Uh huh… no I understand," her voice cracked and tears flowed down her cheeks. She sniffed quietly.

"Yeah, ok… Bye Dad… I love you too," trembling, Joan hung up the phone. Grace and Luke both stood up and Adam slid off the counter. They all stared at her. 

            "Mom," Joan's voice shook as she slowly raised her head. 

"She just woke up and she's going to be fine." 

            Luke rushed forward and pulled Joan into a hug. He laughed and she could feel the tears on his face wetting her already damp cheeks as she embraced him. When Luke let her go, Joan turned around and practically jumped on Adam. She held his face between her hands and kissed him with everything she had. When they finally pulled apart, Adam smiled and reached up, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. Joan's face broke out into a smile.

            "She's going to be ok Adam, it's all going to be ok."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "This is the most gorgeous day I have ever experienced!" Joan laughed, as she swung higher. She felt Adam's hands on her back as he pushed her, willing her to go higher. Grace rolled her eyes at Joan, but laughed all the same. It was eleven o'clock and they had just had just come from the hospital and decided to go to the park. Mrs.Girardi looked better than ever and the Doctor had agreed that she could go home at the end of the week. Grace had seen Luke smile; genuinely smile, for the first time in days. It was warm outside and the sun was shining. 

            "You know, we never got a chance to talk about what happened at the competition," Luke said as he and Grace crossed the street to where Joan and Adam already were at the Park. 

            "Yeah…" Grace trailed off. 

"About that-"

            "Wait Grace, I need to say something first. I know you call me Geek all the time and that whole thing with Glynis and all. Well, I never told you why we broke up."

            "I thought Geek Love was scientifically programmed, what could have gone wrong?" Grace smirked. 

            "The program was the wrong one. I couldn't go out with Glynis because…she wasn't the one I wanted to be with and we both knew that." 

            Grace stared at him a moment and then turned to walk away, but Luke caught up and stepped in front of her. 

            "Grace wait!"

            "You're making a big mistake. You don't want to be with me!" She stepped around him and continued walking. 

            "Why not! Grace, I'm in love with you!" he called after her. Joan stopped swinging and she and Adam both stared at them. Grace whipped around and faced him with tears in her eyes. Luke slowly moved towards her. 

            "No you're not! You just think you are! I can't make you happy, I'm not like that!" 

            "Yes you can. I like you the way you are," Luke insisted.

            "I can't-" But Luke cut Grace off by capturing her lips with his. After a few minutes, Luke pulled away and met her eyes. 

            "I like you exactly the way you are," he insisted. 

            "This will never work Geek," Grace smirked at him.

            "We'll make it work, I'm very persistent." 

Grace kissed him softly and Joan turned around on the swing to face Adam.

            "Dysfunctional love, isn't it wonderful," she laughed. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

            "Unchallenged Jane, unchallenged."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note: 

My, that was terribly difficult. I'm in a rut right now about everything. I don't really feel like doing anything but lying in bed. Unfortunately I have had to go to school. And my best friend is in Italy right now, so I'm very lonely on top of it all. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't one of my best, but it's the best I could manage right now. Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! You guys are amazing! And yes Rooney rules, I'm very excited about that. Thanks again, and review PLEASE! Whether you liked it or not, I always enjoy feedback. Thanks!

**Arwen5**       aKa SkEtChY jAnE


	9. PDAs and Pasta

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing; you should all know that by now. Although, if I owned Adam, that would be awesome. Cause then he could be my boyfriend and my life wouldn't blow as much. Ok, I'm done now. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "Ew, are we those couples who only hangs out with other couples?" Joan asked Adam. They were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Grace and Luke. Adam appeared to be pondering it for a moment. 

            "No, I mean, I don't think so. We all hung out before, what difference does it make now that we're going out? It doesn't…does it?" 

            "You're making me confused just listening to you," Joan ruffled his hair and smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grace come storming into the cafeteria followed closely by Luke. 

            "No! I said no! Not you! Who are you?!" Grace said to some onlooker who had turned around after hearing her outburst. She angrily sat down at the table with Adam and Joan. 

            "Grace…everything ok?" Joan asked slowly, being cautious. Grace raised her eyes and glared at them both. 

            "You…are scary yo," Adam concluded, earning him and icier stare.

            "I don't understand what the big deal is!" Luke collapsed into the chair next to Grace, who instantly slid her chair over in the opposite direction. 

            "Oh common Grace!" Luke threw up his hands in frustration.

            "What's going on?" Adam asked. Luke looked at him and then his eyes lit up. 

            "HA! See!" Luke pointed at Joan and Adam's joined hands that rested on the table. 

            "What?!" Joan asked.

            "Yeah, well, those two make anyone want to barf," Grace mumbled. 

            "Will SOMEONE please tell me what's going on!" Joan demanded. 

            "Grace has problems with…what did you call it?" he turned to her. 

            "PDAs Luke! PDAs!" 

            "What's a PDA?" Adam whispered to Joan.

            "Public Display of Affection."

            "Oh," he nodded. 

            "I tried to kiss her at her locker and she had a conniption!" Luke told them. 

            "Using big words will get you no where," Grace spat and left the cafeteria. Luke sighed and slammed his head onto the cafeteria table. Adam and Joan both looked at each other before Joan spoke first, jumping up from the table. 

            "Okay, so who's up for going out for lunch!"

            "Right behind you Jane," Adam said, quickly following her out of the caf. As soon as they exited, they were met with the sight of Glynis and Friedman making out in the hall. 

            "Oh my god, ew!" Joan exclaimed, covering her eyes with one hand and grabbing Adam's with the other. Her response was met with the sweet sound of Adam's laughter as she pulled him outside. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *   

            Joan and Adam entered the Girardi house hand in hand. It smelled like pasta and Joan knew instantly that her father was cooking.

            "Dad?" she called from the doorway as she slipped off her shoes. She and Adam wandered into the kitchen and Joan saw her dad at the stove and at the table was,

            "MOM!" Joan shrieked. She let go of Adam's hand and flew forward, running over to hug her mom. 

            "Oh, careful sweetie," she laughed. Joan finally released her.   

            "Hello Adam," Mrs.Girardi smiled. 

            "You look awesome Mrs. G." 

            "I hope you kids are hungry, because I have made my special pasta in honour of your mother's return," Mr. Girardi stirred the pot and dramatically added some more spices. Joan thought that sometimes he just did that so he would look important, not because the sauce needed it. 

            "Adam, will you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Girardi asked. 

            "Oh, that's ok Mrs.Girardi, this is a family thing. Besides, I have some Chef Boyardee calling my name at home."

            "It should be a crime to eat that stuff," Mr.Girardi shook his head. 

"Joan, set an extra spot at the table for Adam please."

"No, Mrs.G, I can't-"

"Adam, my wife just invited you for dinner. Are you going to refuse a sick woman?" Mr. Girardi asked.

"N-no sir, Chief Girardi," Adam nervously answered. 

"Dad stop it!" Joan demanded. Adam stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and sat down at the table. He knew Mr.Girardi was only joking, but still, the man owned a gun. Kevin and Rebecca entered the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up with you guys?" Joan asked slyly, going and sitting in Adam's lap.

"We have an announcement," Rebecca squeezed Kevin's hand. 

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Mrs. Girardi burst out. A look of surprise crossed both of their faces and Joan and Adam started laughing. 

"MOM! No she's not pregnant!" Kevin stared at her in disbelief. 

"We're engaged!"

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note: 

He he he! I love the way this show works in my world. Wouldn't life just be so much better. *Sigh* No Iris, isn't life great. She sooooo is the Yoko Ono! That's right, get lost, keep moving! Alright, I'm done now. Although, I have read spoilers and I have high hopes this time! Don't disappoint me Barbara! Well, thanks soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm on Spring Break right now, so I may update more frequently this week! But not unless you REVIEW!!!!! So start now! Yeah, right now, that's it, just press that little button! Good! Later!

**Arwen5**   aka SkEtChY jAnE


	10. Bed Wetter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, ever, my life sucks that much. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "I call this bed," Grace said, throwing her stuff on the bed in the hotel room. Joan dumped her stuff next to Grace's and sat on the bed, staring at her cell phone. They had just arrived at the hotel for the national competition that was taking place for the next four days. Joan had been reluctant to leave her mother again, who had insisted that she go. 

"Hey, do think that maybe you could detach your faces for two seconds and take your crap out of the doorway so we can close it!" Grace called to Glynis and Friedman who were busy in the hall. Apparently neither had heard Grace as they continued. Frustrated, Grace walked over to them and stood right in front of their faces. 

"My, Glynis that is the best CPR administration I've ever seen. Unfortunately for all of us though, Friedman isn't anywhere near dead. I could fix that very quickly though!" Grace lifted her fist and that was all it took. Friedman was gone like a shot, disappearing into the room next door. Glynis sighed and stared dreamily after him. Rolling her eyes, Grace pulled her inside and slammed the door shut. She walked over and sat next to Joan on the bed.

"You know, it doesn't matter how hard you look at it, you have to press the little button for it to work."

            Joan glared at her and sighed also. 

"Girardi, your mother is fine. She has two and a half able bodied people and a gun at home watching out for her, now will you please stop being such a drag." Grace said as she got up to answer the door. She opened it to see Luke standing there grinning. 

            "Go put on something nice."

            "Why?" Grace asked, acting as if he'd just told her to go poke her eyes out with scissors. 

            "Because I know for a fact that Miss Lishek is going out tonight."

            "As in a date?" Grace's eyes widened as she said this, suddenly understanding what it meant. 

            "Yep, with the teacher from the last competition."

            "Finally, some fun! How long have we got?" Grace asked, becoming excited with the prospect of something to do. 

            "We're leaving in half an hour," he bent down and kissed her quickly.

"Go get them ready," he said and disappeared. Grace closed the door and ran over to Joan. She grabbed the cell phone and in an instant, Grace had shoved it down her shirt.

            "GRACE!" Joan demanded. 

"Give me back my phone!" 

            "Nope. I'm sorry it's busy sitting in my bra right now. We're going out, so go get ready."

            "I will go in there and get it," Joan threatened, stepping closer to her. Grace hopped up on their bed. 

            "Don't make me put it down my pants Girardi and you know I will!" 

            "URGH!" Joan screamed and stormed off into the bathroom. She turned and saw Glynis, holding her book with a frightened look on her face. 

            "There is plenty of room down here for THAT too!" she said, motioning to her chest. Glynis timidly placed the book down on the bed and went over to her suitcase. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "Come in!"

            Miss Lishek opened the door to see Grace sitting on the bed in a hotel bathrobe watching tv and a lump that appeared to be Joan, in the bed.

            "Where's Glynis?"

            "She's in the bathroom. Girardi's asleep already, she's that boring."

            "Rest is important Miss Polk."

            "Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"Luke said that too when he, Friedman, and Rove went to bed twenty minutes ago."

            "Well, I guess there's no need to go over the rules then. Have a good evening Grace, I'll see you tomorrow."

            The minute the door closed, Joan threw off the covers and rolled out of bed. 

            "Oh and Grace," Miss Lishek opened the door and Joan dropped to the floor. 

"If there are any problems, my phone is on. Where is Joan?" 

            "Uh, she had to pee. You know Joan; she's got the bladder control of an old woman. In fact, I've heard she's a bed wetter," Grace nodded.

            "Oh," Miss Lishek looked very surprised. 

            "It's supposed to be a secret though, so hush hush," Grace put a finger to her lips to demonstrate. 

            "Yes, yes of course," Miss Lishek nodded. 

"Good night."

            "Grace!" Joan stood up as soon as the door closed and it was safe. 

            "What?" Grace asked as she undid the tie on her bathrobe. 

            "Oh forget it, not like you'd listen anyway," Joan said, sounding slightly annoyed. Grace shrugged and slipped of the bathrobe, revealing a red embroidered bodice and black pants with high heeled mary janes. Joan sighed and straightened out her knee length black skirt and pink halter-top. The heels of her black sandals clicked across the floor as she went to get Glynis. 

            "She's gone," Joan called as she knocked. 

            "Hurry up!" Grace demanded as she grabbed her things. 

            "Coming!" and Glynis stepped out of the bathroom in her blue tank top and flowery skirt. 

            "Common, we're meeting the boys in the lobby," Grace explained and they all followed her to the elevator. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Author's Note:

No time for a long note. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and if you're eager for the scene where they go out, review and let me know! Otherwise I won't update until Saturday. I need reviews!!!! I will update faster if you do! Thanks to everyone who did review the last chapter, you guys are fantastic! Well, go and review! 

~*Arwen5*~ aKa SkEtChY jAnE


	11. One Team Standing

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own anything, you've been living under a rock.

            The sounds of Latin music filled the air and the lights were low. Bright lights flashed across the dance floor as Adam scanned the room. He'd sent the other five on ahead while he parked the car. He spotted Grace and Luke at a table across the room and made his way through the crowd towards them. He was almost at the table when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

            "Dance with me," came a warm whisper in his ear. Adam reached up and took her hand off his eyes and grasped it over his shoulder, leading her out to the dance floor. He spun Joan around so she was now in front of him and pulled her in close. A smile spread across her face as she placed in hand in Adams's offered one. As they danced, Joan became lost in Adam. He was pulling her in and she was letting him take her away, they were alone in their own world. The clear sound of the Spanish guitar rang through the air, mixing with the sweet sound of Joan's laughter.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" she asked.

"My mom was a big fan of Latin music and dancing. It was a crime in my house if you didn't learn how!"

Adam spun her out and watched her skirt swirl around her like a black wave. She raised her arms over her head and began to step, spin and shake to the rhythm of the Latin harmony. He joined her again, running his hands up her arms and grasping her hands and slowly bringing them back down. He placed his hand on the small of her back and felt her shiver as he touched the exposed skin there. His eyes met hers and Adam felt himself drowning in them. His hand cupped her face and they rested their foreheads against each other. Adam placed a tender kiss on her lips and Joan could feel the emotion he put into it. It was soft and sweet and yet still loving and passionate in it's own way. The heat was felt none the same. Adam was feeling so many things that he wished he could tell her. He'd suddenly lost the ability though, she did that to him. He always could talk to Jane about anything, but at the same time, he couldn't.

"You're beautiful," his voice was no louder than a whisper and choked with emotion. Joan smiled at him softly.

"You make me feel beautiful."

He kissed her again and let her lead him back to the table as a new song came on. Jane could take him anywhere, he didn't care.

"You guys are getting worse then the pac man twins over there. I'm worried that eventually they may just swallow each other whole," Grace sighed.

"And you think I enjoy seeing you suck face with my brother! We are SO even!" Joan stated, looking disgusted by the very thought. Grace smirked.

"Well, in that case…"

            "Common team! Look alive!" Miss Lishek attempted to put some excitement into the lifeless teens sitting at the hotel breakfast table. The only one who seemed awake and chatty was Glynis, who had already had five cups of coffee.

            "Someone shut her up or I may have to kill her in about three seconds," Grace muttered.

            "Ok," their teacher was pacing endlessly in front of the table.

"This is it guys. If you win this, you will be _THE_ national REACH champions!" 

            "This is just so exciting!" Glynis squealed loudly, which made Friedman jolt awake, causing him to hit his head on the table where it had been lying.

            "Hey muffin, could you not do that," Freidman winced as he rubbed the bump that was already forming on his forehead.

            "Oh I'm sorry monkey!" she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Friedman grinned and gave Luke and Adam a thumbs up as he rubbed Glynis's back.

            "I think Pig would be a better nickname," Grace smirked.

            "Now cupcake," Luke laughed. She stared at him in disbelief.

            "You did not just call me that."

            "Prepare to be slaughtered dude," Adam took a swig of his orange juice. He tried not to move to much as Joan was asleep, her head resting on his chest. Grace's face had clouded and she had just opened her mouth to say something when Miss Lishek interrupted them.

            "Ok team it's time! Now, just remember, relax and let's try and win!"

            They began to get up from the table and Grace began to walk away from Luke. But he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled Grace back to him. His arms encircled her waist and he kissed her before she could do anything about it. When Luke finally released her, he looked at her worriedly, hoping he'd done the right thing. Surprisingly, Grace slipped her hand into his and smirked.

            "Let's go kick some ass."

            Adam smiled to himself as he watched them go. He looked down at Joan sleeping peacefully and was almost upset that he had to wake her up. He ran a hand over the top of her head, feeling her silky hair against his skin. He closed his eyes and softly kissed her forehead. Joan stirred slightly and finally opened her eyes, sitting up.

            "It's time," he told her. Joan sighed and ran a hand through her hair. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Joan turned to Adam and smiled at him.

"What?"

            "Nothing, I'm just glad that we decided to do this."

            "Me too."

            The silence was then broken by a frantic plea.

            "Just breathe into the bag Glynis! In, out, in, out!"

            Both Joan and Adam broke out in laughter and hand in hand followed the sound Friedman's desperate voice.

            "Hydrogen!" Glynis blurted out as her buzzer sounded.

            "…Correct!" the adjudicator announced.

"And of this is the shoot out to end the round. This has been a very, VERY close game, so let's finish it off. Final question…"

            Everyone's hands were poised, hovering up above their buzzers.

"Name the group whom these gentlemen belong to: Arthur Lismer, J.E.H-" he was stopped as Adam's hand came down on his buzzer.

            "The Group of Seven," Adam smiled excitedly as he answered.

            "Correct," the adjudicator said unsurely as the entire Arcadia High team began to laugh. The laughter subsided as he commenced counting up the scores. Joan glanced nervously into the crowd. Two hundred faces stared back at her and she felt her stomach take a plunge. Miss Lishek caught her eye and smiled, making Joan relax a little. But the moment the adjudicator spoke, the tension returned.

            "A wonderfully played game today, so congratulations to both teams," the comment initiated polite applause from the audience. The room fell silent and the adjudicator held up the paper and adjusted his glasses.

"My, my, what a close score! Only a few points between you! And the winner with 569 points is…" everyone leaned forward on the edge of their seats as if straining to hear.

            "Arcadia High School!"

            The auditorium erupted into cheers and applause as the team celebrated. Miss Lishek ran up on the stage screaming and pulled the whole team into a group hug. The adjudicator presented the trophy to them and handed it to Grace. She stared at it for a moment, as if in disbelief before handing it to Miss Lishek.

            "We couldn't have done it without you."

            "We're a team Miss Polk remember. I couldn't have done it without all of you." Grace's face broke into a smile and she placed her hand on the trophy as well. One by one, they all put their hand on the trophy. Joan was the last one.

            "To the team," she said.

            "To the team," Miss Lishek nodded and they all raised the trophy for all to see. The audience broke out into applause again and that was when Joan saw him, the young God who had first come to her. Joan smiled and gave him a small wave. God smiled back and raised his hand in his signature wave. Joan watched him turn and open the doors, letting sunshine pour into the room as he walked through it. She felt Adam's hand slip into hers and she squeezed it reassuringly. She looked around at her teammates and teacher. Together they'd won the trophy…and each other.

Author's Note:

            Ok, for those of you who requested it, there it is. I know many of you are probably wondering where I've been for the last, oh I dunno, month or two. I've been really busy and had some really unpleasant things to deal with. There was no desire to write whatsoever. Anywaz, I'm back now and hopefully for good. I dunno if I should put an epilogue on this one; let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it; I like to expand my genres. I'm not sure what my next one will be, I dunno if will be Joan of Arcadia, but I hope you'll all read it anyways. For those of you who enjoyed my other fic, I'm sooooooooo glad! I love it when people tell me that they don't usually like Draco/Hermione, but enjoyed my story none the less. Well, I'm talking too much now. Thank you thank you thank you for all of the support, encouragement and criticism! It is very much appreciated! Keep reading and checking in to see what I come up with next! Thanks again to everyone!

**Arwen5**     aKa SkEtChY jAne


End file.
